Art 1: The Ninjas Return, Part 1
Art 1: The Ninjas Return is the first episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the first appearance of the rangers, weapons zords and villains. Plot 400 years ago, the legendary Sasuke Musashi and his 4 ninjas from around the world fought the Dailok King Nightfang. The five of them seal Nightfang and the rest of his Dailok away with the rest of their power and soul. Sauske tells the 4 that he will return, so they must keep the knowledge on how to beat them in tact, so they keep thier swords in tact for their decendants to use. Matt Musashi, descendant of the ninja Sasuke Musashi has been fighting the small amount of Dailok Forces that have been awakened due to growing amounts of fear on Earth. His mentor, Gin who has trained him decides that the task is becoming more dangerous for Matt alone. Matt agrees, and begins to lament the loss of his friend Kyle, who disappeared 5 years prior. However, Sauske Musashi himself appears to Matt to his surprise. He leads him to his legendary Heat Changer, a phone that turns in to a pen to draw the character for ninja in Japanese that will transform Matt into a Power Ranger, the Heat Saber (a sword of fire) and the Ninja Stars, weapons containing the souls of powerful animals. Sauske fears that some one in the Dailok has been revived, so now, the battle needs to take a new course. Meanwhile, Varla Foxer, Retainer Of The Dailok Lords Terror, is the first awakened. She can't belive she is re-awakened and begins to plot to bring back, "Spearman Of The Coming Terror". To gather the terror needed to revive him, she sends out the Fearites, footsoliders of the Dailok. They attack for more human terror. All over the Western US, they attack The 4 descendants of the ninjas who worked with Sasuke are introduced. Andy Lancaster, a stunt show pilot, has his show attacked by the Fearites, scaring his fans off. Angry, he fights them off, but is nearly killed. Hector Alvarez, a young comedian has his site attacked. Cracking a joke, he musters up the courage to fight however. Kevin Owusu, a police officer has his station attacked, but he tries to fight them off. Alyssa Callista, a mechanic also is attacked and fights them off. Foxer sends the monster Chainskaw to destroy the Musashi House hoping to get rid of any possible descendants In every case they all run to a nearby forest and find each other. Andy, is ready to fight but the other 3 are peplexed, and Hector is scared. They fight together but are outmatched and are about to die until Matt appears He fights the Fearites of and tells the 4 about the legend. However more fearite appears and Matt feels he needs more power and morphs before their eyes. He gains much more power and easily walks through the Fearites and defeats Chainskaw. Varla, however makes Chainskaw grow. Matt is surprised and much worried. Matt nevertheless knows the way to create powerful zords from Gin's teaching, and creates the Apeninja Robozord and defeats Chainskaw. After defeating him, Matt, tells the 4 they must follow him. They realize the importance of the task after facing the monsters and go. Debuts -The Rangers(Matt, Andy, Hector, Kevin, Alyssa), Gin, Sasuke Musashi -Dailok Forces -Varla Foxer -Heat Changer, Battle gear, -Apeninja Robozord Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode